Harry Potter y el Quinto Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts
by Nina Berry
Summary: Harry Potter ha evadido la muerte más que los Tres Hermanos. La Muerte, astuta como siempre, busca una manera de hacerlo ir con ella, por una buena vez. ¿Feliz? Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y hasta la historia, son de Rowling, yo solo me divierto un poco.  
¡Feliz aniversario! *alza su varita***

 **Harry Potter y el quinto aniversario**

Ahí estaban, todos. Puedo ver los ojos de mamá, el pelo despeinado de papá, la sonrisa socarrona de mi padrino, la barba plateada, el cabello rosa, el ojo loco, el pelo rojo Weasley, los ojos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, sus plumas blancas.

Doy un paso para adelante, involuntariamente. Escucho su risa, casi cínica, retándome a seguir caminando. Volteo a verla, no sé sinceramente si debo de hablarle, o si debo de tratarla como a alguien igual. Nos hemos encontrado antes, muchas veces más de las que cualquier otra persona, así que sinceramente no sé cuál es el protocolo cuando te encuentras con la Muerte.

-Harry Potter…

Puedo ver su capa de invisibilidad, idéntica a la que tengo en casa. No puedo evitar tomar con más fuerza mi varita y desear que todos los que están dentro del castillo, se mantengan ahí.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eso casi me arranca una sonrisa. Ella lo sabe, mejor que nadie. 3 de mayo de 2003, cinco años después, me encuentro a las afueras de Hogwarts, en donde se ha levantado un monumento en memoria de los caídos, mismos que en su mayoría se encuentras frente mío en este momento. La mayoría de ellos sonríen, los que tienen a su pareja junto, tienen sus manos entrelazadas. Pero, al igual que yo, se mantienen callados.

-Venga, Harry, después de tantos encuentros, ¿aún no sabes cómo dirigirte a mí? – volteo a verla, casi pareciese que pudiese leer mis pensamientos. Cosa que, en parte, no me resultaría tan extraña.

-Si así lo prefieres, seré yo quien hable. Debo de admitir que no esperaba llegar hasta este momento sin tenerte entre ellos- dice señalándolos levemente.

Mis ojos viajan entre los nombres escritos en la piedra del monumento y las miradas de las personas que más amo en mi vida. No puedo evitar un vacío enorme en el estómago cuando mi mirada y la de Fred se cruzan, él sonríe, pero no puedo evitar querer llorar. Si pudiera, cambiaría mi lugar por el suyo.

-Eso no es posible, y lo sabes.

Volteo a verla, casi fulminándola con la mirada.

-No me mires así, Harry. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero siempre soy justa.

-No es justo que ellos estén allá y yo aquí, y lo sabes.

-Al fin habla, el muchacho- dice con una voz alegre, como si realmente le fuese divertido- claro que es justo que ellos estén allá. En lo que estoy de acuerdo, es que no sé qué haces tú aquí.

Nos miramos, sé a lo que se refiere, yo mismo no lo sé. La primera vez, mi madre. Las siguientes: la mayoría de las personas a las que se les dedica estas lápidas. ¿Cómo es que yo he llegado a tener una vida aquí, un hijo en camino y ellos sólo han ganado su nombre en piedra?

-Harry, no puedo creer que después de tanto, sigas con lo mismo.

Su voz me hiela la sangre. Alzo la vista y tomo todo el coraje que tengo para ver a Fred a los ojos. –Nosotros no morimos por tu culpa.

-Hasta hay algunos aquí presentes que ni murieron por ti- dice Sirius en tono burlón, señalando a un señor viejo que recuerdo haber visto también en el Cementerio en mi cuarto año. Lily, mi madre, ríe y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, a lo que James, sonríe con fuerza.

-Eso no ayuda, Sirius, yo no quiero que nadie muera por mí.

-Pues lo siento, cachorro, pero ya lo hicimos.

-Pero…

-Harry Potter, aquí no hay peros. Sirius tiene un punto, lo de ellos ya pasó, lo que me "preocupa" aquí, es tu situación- dice la Muerte enfrentándome- ¿Quieres unírteles? No me mientas, Harry, sé lo mucho que desearías poder estar con ellos, tener a tu familia, escuchar los consejos de tu padre, sentir los abrazos de tu madre, incluso volver a sentir una mordida cariñosa de tu lechuza. Que debo de agradecerte, ha sido una aliada estupenda.

El coraje me envenena, aprieto mis puños y contengo todo lo que tengo por decir. Sé que es un juego, que es el tipo de cosas que hace por diversión o castigo, ya que no ha cobrado mi vida, en demasiadas ocasiones. Pero sé que por algo sigo aquí y que su sacrificio y el de tantos más, no debería de ser en vano.

-Mamá…- Lily me mira a los ojos, alentándome a hablar- Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, ayudando a Ginny con el embarazo- ella sonríe, asiente y me manda un beso, pero se mantiene callada.

-Papá- Ahora es James quien, después de tomar la mano de su esposa, me mira- creo que será niño- no puedo evitar reír un poco, sintiendo las ganas de llorar. Puedo ver cómo sus ojos se iluminan de emoción, besa a Lily y abraza a Canuto.

-Remus, Tonks- ellos me miran, atentos- Teddy los ama y su fiesta de cumpleaños número tres fue de lobos, bajo su petición- sus ojos están llenos de gratitud y se abrazan un poco más.

-Sirus, Kreatcher es un excelente elfo, no tanto como tú, Dobby, pero Ginny y yo no podríamos sobrevivir sin sus comidas deliciosas- Tanto Sirius como Dobby, asienten, divertidos.

-Fred, tienes sobrinos y Sortilegios Weasley sigue en pie y así seguirá, te lo prometo- él comienza a reír fuertemente y choca su palma con mi padrino.

-Moody, soy Auror y me mantengo en Alerta Permanente.- Su risa, áspera, me llena de orgullo.

Y así, poco a poco, le despido de todos. Una parte de mí cree que lo correcto sería avisarle a todos los demás, estoy seguro de que Ginny amaría volver a reír con Tonks o George ver a su gemelo, pero una parte de mí sabe que eso no es posible, así que decido aprovechar al máximo esta pequeña trampa de la Muerte.

-¿Así que no quieres ir con ellos, eh? – me dice, después de un rato.

-Desearía estar con ellos más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé y te lo estoy ofreciendo, Potter.

-No, estás tratando de que por una buena vez vaya contigo.

-Esos son solo daños colaterales.

-Me iré contigo, pero no hoy. Sé justa y ven por mí en mi momento. Ambos sabemos que te saludaré como una vieja amiga.

La Muerte me mira y sonríe. Es una imagen un poco perturbadora, pero no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Extiendo mi mano, ofreciéndosela. Ella la toma y un frío baña mi cuerpo, mientras su esquelética mano aprieta la mía. Me da la espalda y aprovecho los últimos segundos que tengo para ver a mi familia.

-Felicidades, Potter, realmente siempre estás en alerta permanente.

No puedo evitar reírme, asiento en dirección de Alastor Moody y me despido una vez más de mis padres y padrino. Hedwig alza en vuelo y casi puedo jurar que la escucho cantar.

Doy la espalda al monumento y me encamino al castillo, donde mi otra familia me espera, una que está creciendo cada vez más.

* * *

*Nina llora* No pude evitar notar que han pasado 19 años de la batalla y eso me quebró un poco el alma. Hace mucho que quería hacer un encuentro así entre los caídos y Harry, espero les haya gustado.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído estos pequeños One-shots que se me van ocurriendo. Sus reviews me reviven, así que más son bienvenidos.  
Disfruten mucho de estas fechas, es un año importante. (El primero de septiembre James entra a Hogwarts)  
¡Nos vemos pronto!  
Nina.


End file.
